Annoying Friends
by StormyCloud83
Summary: Max and Fang, best friends for life. What happens when A certain GBF gives Fang a run for his money?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or any songs I use in this story.  
>My FIRST Story!<p>

Max's POV

"Fang!" I screamed as my best friend ran through **MY** house with **MY** notebook.

You see, my name is Maximum May-Alex Martinez/Ride. (Complicated name, right?) My father, Jeb Batchelder, was a world renouned scientist. He spent years searching for ways to mix human and animal DNA. When his colleagues called him a quack, he retired and started experimenting on _moi_. He started when I was 2 and ended when I was 5, the same day I met Fang. Not that I'm complaining. Me and Fang got a lot closer then. Not long after, my parents got divorced. After that, my mother remarried a man named Andrew Ride, and they had my half-sister, Ella Ride _**(A/N:I tried my best to get the age difference close but It's not the same. I is sorry! Just PRETEND that Ella is a year younger than Max.)**_ I took Andrew's last name, being ashamed of Jeb's, and we've lived happily as a family ever since.  
>(I'm getting side tracked. Back To The Story!)<br>"You are SO dead, Nicholas Alexander Novia!" I yelled, knowing Fang's full name annoyed him. Fang abruptly stopped, turning on his heal to look at me. I stopped running, and stared back.

_'You can't beat me.'_

Fang looked me dead in the eye and said, "You're just staring at my awesomeness." I snorted. "You wish I would."

By this time, our friends, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy had walked over. The Flock, as Nudge called us, watched in amazement as me and Fang went at it... again. "You wish, I wished." Fang, **lamely**, retaliated.  
>I laughed and crossed my arms. "Fang, you wish that me and <span>MY<span> awesomeness would stare at YOU." I said, matter-of-factly. I could faintly hear Iggy going, "OH!"  
>Fang chuckled, walking closer, and said, "Maximum May-Alex Ride,stop denying the amazing, sexy person that is Fang!" This caused me to fall to the ground, laughing. I could hear the flock laughing, too. Fang cracked a smirk. After a few minutes of Laughing. My. Ass. Off. I stood, wiped my butt off, and walked up to Fang. Fang looked confused for a second, then masked his emotions again. I stood face- to-face (or face-to-chest) with him. I looked him in the eyes and said, "I win," snatching my notebook and running away.<br>I had been running while laughing, and accidently smacked into a hard chest.

_**A/N: I was going to stop here, but Imma' be nice.**_

I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with Sam. "Sammy!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He instnatly hugged back, and squealed, "Maxi-Poo! You Haven't changed a bit!" Sam, then, released me, allowing me to do the same. Fang was instantly beside me, almost glaring at Sam. 'Ummmmmmm... Okay?' "Fang, this is Sam. Sammy, this is Fang." I said, holding onto Fang's hand. Sam looked at our hands, and I sware, his face Lit. Up. " Maxi! You didn't tell me you were dating such hot stuff!" Sam squealed, winking at Fang. Fang's grip on my hand got tighter, and said, " We're not DATING." Silence feel on the three of us, until Iggy yelled, " Sam, We're working on it!"  
>"Iggy! Shut up before I beat you with Nudge's high heels!" I yelled, getting ready to get said high heels. Before I could even start walking, Fang's toned arms wrapped around my waist, holding me back. I thrashed in his arms, but he didn't budge. I sighed and calmed down, as an idea popped into my head. I flipped around in Fang's hold so I was facing him, and said, "Fang, can I please beat Iggy with a high heel?" I said softly, batting my eyelashes. Fang's cheeks turned pink, but he stayed strong. "No, Max. You stay here and talk to Sam, while I go take care of Iggy." Fang bargained, using his own version of bambi eyes. "Damnit. Fine." Fang chuckled and released me, walking over to Iggy. I heard him raise his voice, so I knew he was taking care of it. When Sam realized this too, he started screaming. " ZOMG! MAXI! YOUARESOOOOOOOOOINLOVE ICAN'! YOUTWOAREPERFECTOGETHER!"<br>It took me a minute to process this. 'God, I'm slow.'  
>"Sam, calm down. What did you say?" I said, using hand gestures. Sam face-palmed. "Max! Fang is in love with you! Can't you see how he was glaring at me as if he didn't know I was gay, and he held on tighter when I thought you two were dating, and how he held you in his arms! UGH! SO romantic!" Sam babbled, ending with a dramatic sigh. My face turned beat red.<br>"Sam! There is nothing going on between Fang and I." I tried to reason. Sam sighed but didn't push the subject further.

We walked back to the flock to find Fang sitting with a smug look on his face on top of Iggy, who was face down on the ground, thrashing around, screeching 'Uncle' like a little girl. I smiled and held out my hand for Fang to take. Fang grabbed my hand... and pulled me down so I was in his lap. I blushed furiously and tried to stand up, only to be held down by Fang snaking his arms around my waist. "Fang! I sware, I'll beat YOU with Nudge's heels if you DO NOT let GO!" Fang chuckled... Asshole.  
>Fang stood up, me still in his arms, and walked over to our pool.<br>Shit.  
>"Fang! NO!" I screamed, trying to get him to stop. Fang just chuckled and was about to throw me in, when he heard crying. From me.<br>"Max?" Fang said softly, sitting on the ground with me in his lap. I wimpered in pain and pulled myself closer to his chest. "Max!" Fang started to smooth out my hair, and rocked me back and forth in his lap. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears, but it just made me cry more. I started balling when I heard Fang tell the others he was taking me to my room. A few moments later, I was on my bed, curled up in a ball against Fang's chest. "Max, are you okay, now?" Fang asked after about a minute of silence. "Ye-yeah." I stuttered, sitting up to look into Fang's eyes. I'd never noticed before, but Fang had little golden flecks in his eyes. "Fang, will you sing to me, like you did when we were little?" I asked, looking hopeful. Fang smiled, getting his Ipod out. I was bouncing in my bed, my breakdown seconds ago completely forgotten, and started clapping and giggling like a little girl. Fang laughed and started to sing my favorite song.  
>(Fireflies by Owlcity. Lyrics From: .)<p>

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep

I started to sing along with Fang, without knowing it.[Max in ( )]

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)  
>'Cause I feel like such an insomniac<p>

(Please take me away from here)  
>Why do I tire of counting sheep<p>

(Please take me away from here)  
>When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<p>

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams"

When Fang stopped singing, I stared at him wide-eyed. "You have an a amazing voice." Fang said to me, as I said it to him. I chuckled and laid my head down on his lap. "Max, I-I" Fang stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. I giggled at how cute he looked when he was nervous. Fang's cheeks tinted a slight pink before he continued. "Max, have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Fang asked, giving me one of his award winning smiles. "Fang, you shouldn't tell your best friend lies." I said, poking him in the chest, playfully. "I'm not lying. I'm completely serious, Max, your amazing in every way." Fang said, lifting his hand to my face, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. "Fang, that's not possible."  
>"How is that not possible?"<br>"Because! Nothing about me is perfect!"  
>"Max! You are so stubborn! Everything about you is perfect!"<br>"Oh, yeah? Like what?"  
>"Your beautiful brown eyes that shine when you laugh. Your brown hair and how its sunstreaked. Your smile that lights up my world. Your laugh that could make the sun shine at midnight. You have the cutest pink blush. And the most perfect thing of all... I get to be here with you to see it all."<p>

I blinked a few times, processing what Fang just said to me.  
>'Fang is so sweet and caring. That's why I love him.'<br>Wait... WHAT! I knew I liked Fang, but I mean, not like that!  
>"Fang, why do you open up so much around me?" I asked, scooting closer to him. "Max, I care about you. A lot. I always knew you were different."<br>"Fang?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Wanna draw like we used to!"  
>"Sure."<br>I squealed and raced to my desk, where I had my favorite midnight blue notebook that had white birds all over it, and Fang's white one(The world's ending!) that had black birds all over it(never mind), similar to mine. I got two mechanical pencils out of the top drawer and ran back to the bed to find Fang watching with a smile on his face. I sat back down in my spot and handed him his notebook and pencil. I leaned back against the head board and went to work drawing Fang.

_**R&R! This is my first story and I want to know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm finished!" I squealed contently, holding up my notebook. Fang had finished a few seconds before me. "Trade." We said simultaneousley, handing the other our notebooks. I looked down at his drawing and gasped.  
>It was of me. In the picture, I had my hair up in a messy ponytail that spiraled down to the middle of my back, held up by a black ribbon that was weaving in and out of my hair. My eyes were big and soft, outlined darkly, but not looking like I had makeup on. My lips were full and curved up into a kind and warm smile, making me look loving <em><strong>(HA!)<strong>_. My eyelashes were long and full, covering some of my eye. I had soft freckles covering my nose, and a faint blush. I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that showed off my curves that I don't have. I was sitting on a window seat, with the windows curtains pulled shut. My side was infront, with my head facing the artist, as if I was turning toward you.

I was speachless. This is amazing!  
>"Fang! This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" I yelled, leaping into his lap. Fang chuckled, and said, "The most beautiful picture you've ever seen for the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest, which I gladly snuggled into. "Fang, your way too sweet to me." I said, pushing myself up to look at him. "Max, no one is too sweet or too good for you, understand me?" Fang said, turning serious. I gulped, and nodded my head. "Fang, you ARE too sweet to me. I just wish I could return the gesture." I said, my expression falling and looked down. "Max, if anything, you're too good for me." Fang said, lifting my chin gently. I blushed, feeling my heart beat get faster. "Fang, I don't deserve this." I said, putting my hands up. Fang grabbed my hands and slowly got me to put them down. "Fang, stop being stupid. C'mon, everyone is waiting on us." I said, starting to move for the door. Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me back down into his lap. "Max, everybody went home. I told them I'd take care of you." For some reason or another, when he said, 'I'd take care of you,' my heart did a flip in my chest. "Alright, it's getting kind of late, though. Shouldn't you be heading home?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "I could spend the night. You know, if you still don't feel well." I laughed and nodded. "You need clothes."<br>"No, I don't."  
>I furrowed my eyebrows together and gave him a questioning look.<br>He sighed, getting up and walking to my closet. After a minute or two of him going through it, he pulled out a change of clothes.  
>That were his.<br>"OH! I forgot we hid those!"  
>When he spent the night like a month ago, we had to take pictures at school, and his mom made him wear a white dress shirt and dress pants. He had come over early and hidden a change of clothes, and changed when he got here before school. His mom was SO pissed.<p>

"Max, go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Fang said, pushing me down gently onto my bed. "But I'm not tired!" I sat up straight and crossed my arms over my chest, no doubt, looking like a 5 year old. "Max, please?" Fang pleaded, a smirk playing across his face. "BUT FANG!" "No BUTs"  
>"But-but"<br>Then I proceeded to fake cry.  
>And Fang believed it. <strong><em><span>(AN: I made Fang a gulibale sack o' crap, didn't I?)_**  
>"Max, don't cry." Fang begged, gathering me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest so he couldn't see my face and let out a fake shudder. Max, sweet heart, please don't cry." Fang tried again, pulling me up into a sitting position in his lap. I looked up slowly, showing Fang my <em><strong>(AN: as my mother calls it)**_ shit eaten grin. Fang blushed furiously, then got up and turned away from me. I frowned, trying to get Fang to look at me. "Fang, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get that worried about me." I said, finally getting his attention. "Max, I care about you more than anything on Earth, don't you know that?" Fang asked, softly.

And then my dad burst in the room.

_**(A/N: I was SO tempted to end it here! I hate cliff hangers, though. Imma be nice AGAIN)**_

"Max! can I talk to you in the kitchen." My father, or Andrew didn't really ask.

"Uh, yeah." I said, getting up off the bed. I gave Fang a look that said 'I'll be right back', then walked into the kitchen with dad.

"Explain why in the world I heard Fang say, and I quote, 'Max, I care about you more than anything on Earth'?

And he called you 'sweetheart." Andrew looked so caring, like a real dad should.

"I've known Fang all my life, he means the world to me and I mean the world to him." I said, softly, a smile playing across my lips. Andrew saw me smile.

Well shit.

"Max? Do you love him?" Andrew asked, trying, **AND FAILING** at keeping his '_cool_'.

"He's one of the closest people I have. He was there when Jeb left, and when Ella was born. Andrew, I- I think I do love him."

Andrew set his jaw and was now clenching his fists. "Andrew?" I asked, softly. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Max, I love you like my own little girl, and if that means I have to sit outside on the front steps, pistol-whipping _**(A/N: I love SAYING THAT!)**_ every boy in sight to keep you from getting hurt, then so be it. And every boy includes Fang." Andrew said, hugging me back. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and snuggled closer to him. "Dad, don't think I have the heart to tell him. What if he doesn't love me back?" I asked, sounding like a teen age girl on a soap opera.

_And that KILLED me._

__"I could talk to him."

I nodded, letting go of him so he could go talk to Fang.

As soon as I heard the steps creak fro Andrew walking up them, I ran to listen in on their conversation.

When Andrew shut the door, I snuck up the stairs and put my ear against the door.

_Andrew: Fang, can I talk to you?_

Fang: Of course, sir.

Andrew: I want to talk to you about Max.

Fang: Why? Is something wrong?

Andrew: Errrrrr, uh, Fang, she cares greatly about you, and is too stubborn to show it. I want to know that the day she comes out and says it, you'll be there for her and won't skip out on her. She's my baby girl and if you hurt her I will see to it that you and Max are not in any way connected and you, my boy, will NOT be having children.

I heard Fang gulp.

Fang: I would never leave Max, unless it was the only way to save her. I sware, you have my word.

Andrew: Alright, son.

I heard Andrew start to walk towards the door.

I scooted over and sat beside the door, waiting for him to come out.

Andrew stopped with his hand on the door knob and said:

"Oh, and Fang? Remember what I said about having kids? Yes, well, don't try it with Max, or Else you'll have to wash your hair with one arm for the rest of your life.

_**(A/N: I HAD to mention his hair!)**_

_****_Andrew walked out, glowing with satisfaction. "He won't leave you, Max."

I kissed his cheek and ran into my room, leaping onto Fang. Fang fell backwards, wrapping his arms around my middle and bringing me down on top of him.

"Fang, what did Andrew say?" I asked, trying to make it sound as if I wasn't spying.

Fang smirked. "Everything I needed to hear."

Then he kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Thank you for the reviews, guys! You're great!  
>I LOVE you guys! I'm changing my update time to EVERY weekend!<p>~Time for the story!~ BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... BE-SMASH.<br>"Damnit, 4 clocks this month." I muttered, sitting up in bed. I wiped my eyes of any sleep and yawned. I hopped out of my bed and walked to my closet. I pulled out an electric blue shirt with a neon yellow lightning bolt on it out and a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans (Picture of her on my DeviantArt account). I walked to the bathroom and got dressed. I brushed my hair out and put my favorite ring on. The ring was silver with mine and Fangs name's on it, a green jewel between them and wings around them(Picture with Max on DA account). I smiled as the ring slid down my finger, and walked into my room, where I found Fang propped up on his elbows on the floor, smiling. "Hey, beautiful." He said, getting up to change. "Hey, you." I laughed, kissing him on the cheek and walking down stairs. I grabbed the orange juice and milk from the fridge and started getting mine and Fang's breakfast ready. By the time I had finished, Fang had walked down the stairs in a black button up and black jeans(I can't draw guys well!) Fang and I ate our cereal in silence, until Iggy burst through the front door.  
>"Fangles! Is MaxyPoo better!" He screeched, waking up Ella, who ran full speed down stairs. "Iggy!" Ella screamed, jumping into Iggy's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to spin her in a circle. "How's my favorite girl?" Iggy whispered into her hair, putting her back on the ground. "I'm good, thank you." I said, flicking Iggy's ear from behind. Iggy spun around and picked me up, spinning me, just as he did Ella. "Iggy! Put me down! Fang's gonna get jealous!" I warned. Iggy imediately put me down and practically ran to Ella's side. I laughed as Fang walked to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard Fang palyfully growl at Iggy, who in turn, shrunk back behind Ella. "We should get going." I said, going to pick up my school bag.<p>

We walked together out the door, and made our way to school. WHen we reached school, me and Fang entwined our fingers and waited a second behind Ig and Ells, to make a *cough* DRAMATIC *cough* entrance. When the huge school doors swung open, every single head swung around to look at us.  
>Every one was dead silent for a mear 5 seconds before I heard a faint shrilly, girlly, annoying shreak at the other end of school. I then saw Lissa, Maya, Brigid, Dylan (The 'popular' gay boy), and this new girl, Tessa, stomped(and basically fall cus of the heels) down the hall towards me and Fangles. "MAXIMUM RIDE! WHY IN THE WORLS ARE YOU AND NICK WALKING INTO SCHOOL TOGETHER, HOLDING HANDS!" The Bitch patrol yelled in ! "We're together, so back the FUCK off." Fang said, bringing our entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed them. The B.P. (I didn't mean for it to come out like B.P. I sware!) screeched and litterally broke every window in the hallway, and walked away. After a few seconds of silence, I yelled, "Who else was waiting for this!" and proceeded to kiss Fang full out on the lips. Everyone in the school cheered, including teachers! Me and Fang walked threw the halls with smiles on our faces and hands held tightly together.<p>

That night, we decided to have a sleep over, considering all of our friends go to the same school as us. When everyone got to my house, they put there stuff in the living room. Everyone, being Sam, Ari, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, J.J., and Fang's friend from football, Liam(A/N: That was for you, ALAMA!). When they all settled into the livingroom, me and Fang told them oue news. "Alright! Now, you already found out that me and Fang are together, so now, no matter how much this will hurt me, we are going to let you hound us with questions and shit about it, for like, let's say 15 minutes. Girls, with me in my room, Guys, take Fang to the backyard. Sam, go where ever the FUCK you want." I announced, walking up tp my room. I stopped halfway up the stairs to watch the guys carry Fang out on there shoulders. I laughed at how childish they are, and ran to my room, preparing myself for what fresh hell I'm supposed to endure. After half a minute, the girls, and Sam, ran into my room. "OMG!" They chorused, jumping, hand in hand, in a circle. "Calm down!" I yelled, and allowed them to hound me. "This is amazing! YOU TWO ARE PERFECT TOGETHER! AHHHHHH! THIS IS HUGE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Was all I heard for 15 minutes. I heard a knock on my window, followed by a small thud.  
>Then it happened again.<br>And again.  
>After the 5 time, I decided to check it out. I walked to the window and saw Fang and all the other dumb ass guys, outside.<p>

Fang's POV (Only tiume I'm doing this! This is just to show what they talked about!)

WHen Max finished her announcement, the guys picked me up and carried me outside on there shoulders. I could faintly hear Max laughing when we reached the backyard. "Dude! We knew you could do it!" My friends yelled, as they dropped me on my ass. "Do what?" I asked, standing up. They just shook there heads and yelled the following:  
>" You hiked up your skirt and asked her out!"<br>"You grew a pair!"  
>And many other things I will NOT repeat. When the yelling receeded, I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck. "Did you tell her, yet?" Iggy asked after a second of silence. "Tell her what?" I asked.<br>"That you're hopelessly inlove with her!" They yelled together.  
>I stood in the middle of the backyard, frozen in shock.<br>"I... I.. didn't." I stuttered.  
>"DO it!" Liam yelled.<br>"What if she doesn't love me back, though?" I asked, quietly.  
>Everyone started laughing.<br>"Dude, she is. in. love. with. you. Like, all the way." Iggy said, patting my shoulder.  
>"Alright, I'll tell her."<p>

READ AND REVIEW!  
>I was gonna make this longer, but I started watching IS iT A GOOD IDEA TO MCRWAVE THIS? on youtube and I couldn't stop.<br>Watch that! ANy JB fans, Don't watch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my Peoples! I am updating from my wondeful Father's house! I will try my hardest not to make this chappie rushed! And I'm very sorry for the EPICALLY OOCness!

(Fang's POV)  
>'I can't believe I'm doing this' I thought, as I threw pebbles at Max's window. I had thrown at least 3 now! After my fifth rock, she openned her window and looked down to see me standing there like an idget. She looked down at me expectantly, as if saying, 'What the hell do you want?'<br>I pulled out my guitar (YES, I CAN PLAY), and started to strum the first notes of her favorite love song.

(Oh Darling by Plug In Stereo)  
>(Sorry about the girl's part!)<p>

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks And I m the kinda fellow that ll make you feel better when your life gets shook So give it a chance according to your plans I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand

You seem quite shy, but you re oh so cute And I m the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to So just take a chance, try to hold my hand I swear I d never let go Just let me know if you d be my man

I really want to come out and tell you Oh darling, I love you so If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I ll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

You seem quite right for a boy like me And I wanna know would you treat me well Would you treat me like a queen Cause I d like to show you and make you see That although we re different types We were meant to be

I really want to come out and tell you Oh darling, I love you so If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I'll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

So I gotta ask you,  
>I cant be afraid I gotta take a chance at love So what do you say<p>

Oh darling, I love you so If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I'll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

Oh darling, I love you so If you d ask me for my heart, there s no way that I'll say no Oh darling, just take a chance please So we can stay together till hell starts freeze"

As I finished the song, I looked up at Max to see her with a smile on her face. Acting on instinct, I opened my arms, hoping Max would come willingly.  
>After a moment of hesitation, Max climbed out her window, and slid down the column holding up her patio roof.<p>

(CAN'T STAND IT, SWITCHING TO MAX'S POV!)  
>When I landed on the ground after sliding down my patio column, I burst into Fang's arms. "Fang, do you mean it?" I asked, leaning back from his shoulder. Fang nodded, giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled and took his hand in mine.<p>

We walked together to where the other guys were wrestling, to see Ari sitting on Liam, who was on Gazzy, who was on Iggy, who was face down in the dirt, screaming like a little girl. "Max! HELP!" Iggy screamed, kicking and squirming again. I Brought my hand to my chin, faking a thinking position. After a few seconds, I said, "Nahhhhh, I'd rather watch you squirm like a cockroach."

After another half hour of watching Iggy get creamed in wrestling, we decided to head inside for a movie.

"Alright guys! What do you want to watch?" Fang asked, standing infront of everyone. Without skipping a beat, I screamed, "Anastasia!" (A/N: Who else LOVES The DISNEY movie, ANASTASIA!) Everyone in the group looked at me funny, except Fang, who knew this was my ALL TIME FAVORITE movie.  
>"Who else wants to watch Anastasia?" Fang asked.<br>Angel, Nudge, Sam, J.J., and I raised our hands. "NO!" Ari yelled, standing up to take the video from Fang. I jumped up infront of him, and put my hands on his chest. "Ari, please!" I begged, sticking out my bottom lip. "No, Max."  
>"Pleassssseeeee!"<br>"No"  
>"Bu- Bu- But" I stuttered, getting my lip to quiver.<br>"Max, don't start."  
>I backed up and hid my face in Fang's chest.<br>"Max, don't cry. Max... FINE!" Ari gave in. "YAY!" I squealed, popping the tape in and jumping on the couch.

~Time JUMP TO THE MORNING~ Turns out, we all fell asleep during the movie. "AWWWWWWW!" I heard when I woke up. I tried to get up, but was held down by two strong arms wrapped around my stomach. I snuggled into Fang's chest, then nuzzled his neck. i heard Ari yell something along the lines of, 'WHy is my hair green!", so I jolted awake to go find Ari, when I saw something that made my blood run cold.

ALRIGHT PEOPLES! THIS IS MY FIRST CLIFFIE! I'LL GIVE A SNEEK PEEK TO WHO EVER GUESSES WHO/WHAT IT IS THAT SCARED MAX! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Guys! I'm sorry this is SO extremely short, but I was working on Mel's Surprise, Named- Jordan Went To Hooters!

Fang's POV When I felt Max jump up, obviously to find Ari, I heard her gasp.  
>I took a peek at her, only to see THE ONE person that couls possibly make Max gasp like that.<p>

Jeb.

Max's dad left a long, long time ago.  
>He would experiment on her, then when I came around, he experimented on me, leaving Max alone.<p>

I jolted up off the couch and stood behind Max, putting my arms around her waist.

Jeb saw the movent, and glared at me.

"Maximum Ride, why on Earth is Nicholas doing THAT to you?" Jeb asked, evenly.

"Because I love her. A lot more than you ever did." I stated, kissing her on the temple.

"No. I DO NOT approve of this. Maximum, step away from that boy and come with me."

Max's, as well as everyone else in the house's jaws dropped.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!"

That wasn't Max.

Max looked up at me, and smiled.

"You WIL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME. Jeb, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONNG WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPEAR FOR YEARS AND COME BACK! ESPECIALLY AFTER YOU EXPERIMENT ON YOU'RE DAUGHTER AND HER BEST FRIEND! IF MAX WASN'T HERE, I'D HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE FROM BEATING YOU SINCELESS!" I yelled my speech, accidently letting our secret slip through.

I lookd at Max, and said, "I'm sorry, baby."

"Kill Him."

Those two little words were all I needed.

I pounced on Jeb, sitting on his stomach, and began to punch/ hit every part of his body I could reach.

After about half an hour, Max's mom and dad(Andrew), walked in.

When they saw me, Max's mom screemed bloody murder, while her dad gave me a thumbs up.

"FANG! STOP!" Max's mom yelled, to which I imediately obeyed.

I stood up, wiping the blood on my jeans, and stood next to Max.

~TIME SKIP~ I explained to Valencia and Andrew that Jeb wanted to take Max away, and told them me and Max are Official.

"That's Great, you TWO!" Valencia yelled, hugging both of us.

"Mom, why did Jeb come back?" Max asked, after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, sweetie." She answered.

" I know." I said, making everyone look at me.

"Really?" Max asked, looking hopefully at me.

"Yep.  
>(pause)<br>"He came back so he wouldn't miss anymore of you and hoe beautiful you are."

Max blushed furiously, and sat on my lap.

"Hey now! Her father is still in the room!" Andrew yelled, covering his eyes.

"That just makes it funny AND sweet." Max said, kissing me on the lips.

Yep, this is officially my reason to live.

To Love Maximum Ride.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoys this!  
>Me no own MR (CRY SOB SMASHES HE CAR WINDOW) OOpsie!<p>Max's POV Our week was really un eventful, considering the whore patrol was gone and my dad put in permanent observation in the hospital, we spent the week end at Fang's house.<p>

"Max! Can we give you a make over!" Nudge asked, giving me bambi eyes.

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO"

"Please!"

NONONONONONO!"

Fang! Get her to let us!" Nudge begged, pointing a finger at moi'.

"Oh No. I am NOT getting in the middle of this." Fang said, putting his hands up and walking away.

The rest of the guys soon after followed.

"Traitors!" I yelled, running into the room with them.

Fang was sitting on the couch, Xploderz gun in hand.

(WHO ELSE HAS/WANTS ONE? I HAVE ONE!)

Iggy was behind the recliner, Nerf gun in hand. Ari had his sling shot with a bag of marshmallows. (Mom won't let us use rocks on the girls.)

Sam was with the girls, so he was no help.

Liam had his skateboard out, ready for me to have an easy get away.

"Max!" Ella yelled, no doubt running to the living room.

"Crap!" I jumped behind Fang, grabbing a gun of my own. The recon cs-6. (FAVORITE NERF GUN EVA!)

I had it aimed at the door, ready for the Satan in heels twins to run through any minute.

"Max, come on, just-" Ella stopped dead when she saw the guns.

"Max." Ella tried, but failed, to keep her voice steady.

"Back away. NOW." I demanded, standing up straight.

"NEVA!" Nudge yelled, running into the living room with a battery powered hair curler in one hand, a hair brush in the other, a belt on with different lipsticks and such tied to it, and a spaghetti strainer on her head, acting as a helmet.

"NO!" I yelled, turning to get the skateboard.

Liam handed me the board, narrowly dodging a flying tube of lipgloss to the cheek.

"Later, fashionistas! Fang, Liam, Iggy, Ari, Let's go!" I yelled, motioning towards the door.

The guys and I ran out the door and down the street, guns in hand.

I cavemanned onto the skate board and looked back for a split second, to see Fang on his board, Iggy on foot, and Liam trying, and failing, to catch up.

"Liam! NO! Take the board!" I yelled hopping off the board and letting it roll back to Liam, letting him get on it.

"Max! COme back!" Nudge yelled, riding down the street on her bike.

"Like you said, NEVA!"

WE kept running until we reached the park, not being able to see the girls anymore.

"Okay, guys. split up. Fang. you're with me.  
>Iggy and Liam, you go and stake out the big willow tree, Ari, you get the look out post at the main gate. GOGOGO!" I yelled, watching as the guys stacked hands and split up. Me and Fang ran towards the gazzibo, where I had hidden a map of the whole park. Once we reached the hidden spot, Fang grabbed tehe rolled up pice of paper, and pinned it to the floor boards, just like when we were little.<p>

"Alright, Max. I'll take this side, you take the south entrance, and Take the walkie." Fang said, pointing to each spot.

"Okay, but Fang?" I said shyly.

"Hmm?"

"If I don't make it back, I just want to say... I love you." I said, a smile playing across my lips.

"And I love you too, but I have to go now." Fang said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"ok."

"Ok."

We went our seperate ways, each taking a walkie-talkie, and scouted our areas.

"all clear." I spoke into the walkie.

"ME too." Iggy said.

"Affirmative." Liam called.

"All good." Ari responded.

"Fang?" I asked into the walkie talkie.  
>No answer.<p>

"Fang?"  
>No answer.<p>

"Fang!" i cried out.

" They brought reinforcements." Fang said.

"'ll be right there." I said urgently.

"NO! Don't they'll get you too." Fang said

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Don't play hero!"

"I'm not playing."

I ran across the park to where he said he waqs going to be, only to find Ella and Nudge looking thorugh the trees, water guns in hand.

They fill there guns with perfume.

"NO!" I screamed, running full speed at the girls, who jumped four feet in the air at the sound of my voice.

"Max, NO! Stay back!" Fang cried.

"We go down together." I said, putting my hand out for him to take it.

He ran to my side and took my hand in his, giving me a rare smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Max." Fang said, then kissed me. Ella and Nudge just had to ruin it though.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" They screeched.

I then pulled away from Fang, looked at the girls, then darted to where my boys were waiting.

~I'm a LINE! HEar Me ROar!~

Fang's hand still in mine, we made it back to base without serious perfume stink.  
>"I bet I could win at wrestling." I said out of no where.<p>

"No you couldn't." Iggy snorted.

"You wanna bet?" 


	7. First ever Author

A/N:

I'm sosososososososo sorry!

I've been busy this week!

I started my confirmation classes.

I have to do 10 hours of community service

I failed social studies

But to make up for it, I decided on what I'm going to do for my next story!

I have the character listing, summary and the ffirst two chapters!

I'm going to put up the second chapter when I finish Annoying Friends, but for now...

Here's the character listings and summary!

Cadette Ride character listings:

Maximum "Max" Martinez:

Age~24

Enrolled in the army May 12, 4 years ago.  
>Leader of Army squad: The Flock Field Agent<p>

Nicholas "Fang" Ride:

Age~24

Enrolled in the army May 12, 4 years ago, with Maximum Martinez.  
>Second in command of The Flock.<br>Sniper for Maximum M.

Jeffery "Iggy" Walker

Age~24

Enrolled in the February 1, 5 years ago.  
>Third member of The Flock.<br>Bomb expert/Chef

Monique "Nudge" Roberts

Age~22

Enrolled October 25, 2 years ago designs uniforms/does whatever needs to be done

Zephyr "Gazzy" Ride

Age~19

enrolled May 28, 1 year ago known as Iggy's "seeing eye dog" in bomb making Is excellent with an ak-47

Angel Ride

age~17

enrolled April 17, 1 year ago Nurse for The Flock

~End of The Flock~

Ella Martinez

Age~23

Maximum's sister/Iggy's Wife Does NOT approve of Max's and Iggy's decision to join the army

Dylan Gunther-Hagen

Age~24

Leader of the Knight squad likes Max

Sam White

age~24

second in command of the Knight squad likes Max

Maya Gale

Age~24

third member of the Knight squad likes Fang

Lisa Smith

age~23

nurse for The Knight squad likes any guy with a pulse mostly Fang

Star, Ratchet, Holden, and Kate have another squad called the Nightingale squad

The three squads rank in this order:  
>The Flock The Nightingales The Knights<p>

These teams are put to the test when The lives of everyone they love are at risk, as well as themselves, when the threats against the world are getting more and more severe.

You can find the first chapter on my account under the name:

Cadette Ride


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week, guys! I have ANOTHER new story I wanna do! It;s gonna be called, "The Long Road." Hope you read and enjoy!

Max's POV

I ended up beating Iggy 4 of the 5 times we wrestled. The last round, he brought Fang in.

"Traitor." I pouted, crossing my arms and slouching back into the bean bag chair I kept there.

" Awwwww, poor Maxi. Got beat by her boytoy." Iggy mirrored (or tried to mirror) my face, but put his hands against his cheeks.

"Shutup, Ignut. I'll get Ells on you." I threatened, sitting up in my chair.

Iggy gulped, sitting back into his own beanbag chair.

"Max, you're mom is on the phone." Fang said, coming in from the kitchen.

"Kk." I said, walking up to him and pecking him on the lips.

"Hi, mom, what's up?" I asked into the reciever.

"Max!" My mom called into the phone.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"It's Jeb. He wants to move Fang across the country!"

"He can't do that."

"Yes, he can. He got a new job a couple of monthes ago. He works for the freakin' FBI!"

I dropped the phone.

'No, no, no, no, no!'

I picked the phone back up, and calmly said,

"Is there anyway you can fix this?"

My mother took a shaky breath, then said,

"I know one thing that could fix it that the FBI won't let Jeb break apart."

I tried to think of what she might mean.

"What is it?" I was practically jumping up and, down trying to figure out what she meant.

My mom cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Ummm, you would, um... have to... uh, start a family with Fang." My mother said, speeding up her speech at the end.

I froze in place, unable to speak.

"Honey? Max, what's wrong? Is Jeb there?" my mother rambled on.

I shook my head, trying to clear it and spoke again.

" Are you sure, mom? I mean, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this." I admitted, leaning against the wall, before I fell.

"I know, honey, but if you want Fang to stay, you have to, I can't believe I'm saying this, have a family with Fang."

"But. I just,... I CAN'T HAVE A FAMILY, YET!"

"You WHAT!"

Apparently, I yelled that, 'cus when I turned around, Fanf was standing there, fuming.

"Bye mom." said, quickly, and hung up the phone.

"Fang, calm down." I tried, using hand gestures.

"What the fuck was that about starting a family!" Fang raised his voice, making me flinch.

"Fang, mom said Jeb wants to move you across the country!" I hollered, grabbing hold of Fang's arms.

"He can't do that." Fang said, toning down his glare a little.

"Yes, he can. He's apart of the freaking FBI now! Mom said so herself." I yelled.

"There has to be some way to change that. Is there a way around it?" Fang asked, his eyes showing his concern.

"There is... Mom said he can't move you if.. well... um, if we.. start a family." I whispered, feeling embarrassed.

Fang's face softened, and he took me in his arms.

"Max, look at me. I don't care if I had to cut off my left leg to be with you, I would do it. If it means we need to have a baby, then we'll have a baby." Fang said, reassuringly.

I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his oh-so familiar scent.

"Fang, I don't think I'm ready for a baby, yet." I said into his chest, taking a shuddering breath.

"It's okay, Max. If you don't want to, then I'll move. Whatever makes you happy." Fang said, stroking my hair.

"NO! I don't want you to move away from me!" I yelled, holding on tighter to Fang.

"I'm not gonna go anywhere! I'm right here, baby. See?"

Right then, Iggy walked in.

"What's up?" Iggy asked.

Fang and I took a glance at each other, and decided to tell them.

"Flock meeting." we said together.


	9. Chapter 9

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!

Max's POV As the Flock gathered in the living room, I pulled Fang aside.

"What would your parents think when they find out you're gonna get me pregnant?" I whispered, hoping the Flock wouldn't hear.

Fang cracked a smile, and spoke.

"They, of course, would be sceptical, but when we explain to them the circumstances, they'd be on board. They know I wouldn't leave you for anything and they know what an amazing person you are."

"Fang, you just said 35 words in a row." I said, smiling up at him.

(A/N: How many of you were about to, or did, go up and count the words in his speech!)

"Only because they were about you." Fang said, pulling me into a hug.

"C'mon, we have to tell them." I said, pulling on his arm for him to follow me into the living room.

In the living room, Fang sat down on the edge of the coffee table, behind me, while I stood in the middle of the finely decorated room, preparing my own speech.

Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Okay, Flock. Do you remember when we were little, and you guys said, me and Fang were the 'Mommy and Daddy' figures of the Flock?" I asked, looking pointedly at the younger members of our group.

Angel and Gazzy nodded, smiling at the old memories we shared, while Iggy yelled, "That's right! Gazzy, you owe me twenty bucks, Isaid they'd get together!"

Glaring at Iggy, (who now had his money, much to Gazzy's disappointment.) I continued my speech.

" And remember 'The Talk' you guys got from your parents when Iggy's, 'Party in my pants', joke was spread around?"

Another set of nods... followed by shivers.

"Well, ummm, me and uh, Fang have to, DO, ummm, that." I said, looking down.

Fang, after a moment, took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I smiled, brodly, at him and looked my Flock over.

Nudge was smiling and ranting about, 'How she'd get to pick the cutest clothes with Angel, while Gazzy and Iggy looked mortified.

"CALM!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention.

The Flock gave me their full attention.

" We haven't done anything, yet, but we wanted you to know before we told our parents."

"Is there any particular reason as to why you're making a baby?" Iggy asked, still shocked.

"Jed got a job as an FBI agent and wants to move Fang across the country to seperate us, and he can't if we 'start a family.'" I explained.

Nudge and Angel decided to carry on the conversation.

"Whose going to be the god mother and god father?"

" We decided on- actually... we didn't think that far." I said, truthfully.

I looked at Fang, who had the same blank expression I probably had on.

I got his attention, and without even speaking, we had our answer.

" We decided that Nudge and Iggy are the god parents."

Nudge squealed with excitement, while Iggy looked shocked... AGAIN.

I looked at our youngest Flock memebers, only to see disappointment on there faces.

"Angel, Gazzy, we didn't pick you two, because you'll be like older siblings to our baby, and if you two got to be siblings AND god parents, what would Iggy and Nudge be? They wouldn't be apart of the babies life." I explained.

"Okay!" was the two kids' replies.

I turned around to see Fang and Iggy hugging.

Iggy pulled away, and said,

"Thanks, man."

(A/N: Who else pictured that and almost teared up? I did!)

Iggy then turned serious.

"I know you say you love Max, but I sware, you hurt her in any way, you won't be alive long enough to see that baby's first birthday."

*GULP*

Fang nodded stiffly.

I ran over to Iggy, and hugged him.

"Iggy, you don't have to threaten him!" I lauhged, looking up at my (Practically) brother.

Iggy wrapped his arms around my middle, and said,

"I love you, Max, and I don't want to see you get hurt trying to keep him here."

"I love you, two Igs."

LINE BREAK!

Two weeks Later

I mananged to explain to Andrew the situation without him killing Fang (BARELY) and explained to the rest of the Flock's parents. They were all supportive of my descision and we decided I'm going to finish school, no matter what I go through. Besides, I'm in my last quarter of my last year anyways. (Have I mentioned which year there in? No? Oh well! And if the ages aren't right, just assume they skipped grades)

I was pacing in my personal bathroom, when Fang ran in.

"What's it say?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"I was waiting until you got here to check." I answered.

I walked over to the sink, looking at the pregnancy test in it, and tears came to my eyes.

"Max!" Fang asked from my bed.

I ran into him and gave him a hug.

"I'm pregnant."

SO! how'd you like the chapter? I'm going to continue this story until the baby is twelve years old.  
>Not giving away the gender until the next CHAPTER! MWAHAHAHAHA!<br>If you want to see Andrew and Fang's conversation, explaining her pregnancy, read my story, called: Andrew's Reaction. It's hilarious, and I think Andrew breaks something. 


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS! I'm really happy with ALL of my reviews! There AMAZING! THE BABY'S GENDER IS... GOING TO BE REVEALED LATER ON! I'm skipping weeks because it's boring and I'm PRETTY sure at 1 month, she'd be far enough in, she wouldn't have too many mood swings or puking fits.  
>And the fangalicious fudgy llama, I'm not writing the rest of it until I'm done with this story! I have THREE stories I want to do after this one, and I'm doing Cadette Ride first, SO WAIT!<p>Max's POV<p>

1 month into her pregnancy

GOD, I AM SOSOSSOOOOO FAT!

Since I'm an avian- human hybrid, my pregnancy is like 4 monthes long, so THANK GOD! But, that also means, I get fat quicker.

I was currently laying down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, when I felt the baby kick.

"Damnit!" I yelled, holding my bulging stomach.

"Max! Baby, what's wrong?" Fang asked, running into my bedroom.

"Baby... kicked." I breathed.

It hurt WAY more than I thought it would.

(A/N: I don't think this is true, but Imma go with it.)

Fang laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me close to him.

We lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, when I got an idea.  
>"Hey, Fang?" I asked.<p>

"Mhm?"

"Do you want to know the baby's gender?"

Fang looked thoughtful for a moment, before he looked at me, smiling.

"I would love to know, but it's truly up to you."

"Okay, then! Let's go!" I exclaimed, sitting up a little Too quickly.

My stomach started to ache a little and I laid back down.

Fang picked me up in his arms, and carried me down the stairs to my mom. Mom looked up from her book, and smiled at us.

"Hi, sweetie, what do you need?"

"I want an ultra-sound, to find out the baby's gender."

Mom smiled, getting up from her chair, and moved into her home office.  
>"Bring her in here, Fang."<p>

Fang took me into the white tiled room, and laid me down on her lab table.  
>I looked around the room, and took in the decorations.<p>

The walls and floors were a bright white tile and the book shelves and tables were the same metallic coloring.

"Max, I'm just putting some gel on your stomach, okay?"

I nodded.

Fang gripped my hand, and I turned to look into his deep eyes. Fang gave me a chaste kiss and watched as mom put the ultra-sound wand thingy to my stomach.

Mom watched the as the screen brought my baby into her line of vision.  
>Mom's face showed a big smile,as she turned the screen to mine and Fang's waitng eyes.<p>

What I saw made me gasp, alomst crying.

Tears of joy.

"It's a girl." Mom said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"And," Fang said, "She has wings."

I turned to Fang, who had the same smile I had.

"I love you, Fang." I said, hugging him.

"I love you, too, Max. And you." He said, kissing my stomach.

I WAS going to stop here, but I'm beign nice, and I want to get to when the baby's born!

We just told the Flock what sex the baby is.

Nudge is freaking out.

Gazzy is excited.

Iggy keeps hugging Fang.

Angel looks like she's deep in thought.

Wait.. 'Angel?'

'Yeah, Max?'

'What's wrong?'

'I'm talking to Violet.'

'Who's Violet?'

'You'r baby.'

"What?"

"Max, What's wrong?" Fang ran up to me, wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Angel... she.. she can talk to our baby!" I yelled, giving Fang a hug.

Everyone looked at Angel, who smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and Fang?" I said, after a momnet. Fang looked down at me, and smiled.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Our baby's name is Violet."

Fang kissed me imediately on the lips, picking me up and spinning me around as he did so.

"Sounds perfect." Fang muttered, nuzzling my neck.

That Night

Fang and I were currently cuddled up in our room, when something occurred to me.

"Fang, what are we going to do for Violet's room?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm already working on it. When you went to lay down, me and Igs went to get paint. Her room's gonna be light purple." Fang said, kissing me.

My old room is going to be Violet's new bedroom, and we share Fang's bedroom. I smiled at Fang, who kept rubbing my stomach.

"Fang, the baby knows you're there, you don't have to do that." I chuckled.

Fang didn't listen to what I said, because he was so deep in thought.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, taking his hands in mine.

"I was just thinking, 'what's gonna happen when she's older, and boys notice her? I'm not always going to be able to protect her." Fang said, and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Fang asked me.

"You're worried about boys, when she's not even out of my stomach yet!" I laughed more.

Fang turned his back towards me, pouting.

"Babe, c'mon." I said, rubbing his arm effectionately.

He grunted.

"Fang, you're going to be an amazing dad. She'll love you, and if a guy wanted to date her, he'd have the balls to go against you and me." I said, making him FINALLY turn over.

He grabbed my head and kissed me.

"I love you, beautiful." He said when he pulled back.

"I love you too." I said, nuzzling back up to him, and falling asleep.

R&R! 


	11. Chapter 11

IMPORTANT BEYOND BELIEF!

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update this week, BUT I HAVE EXCUSES!

Recently, me and one of my close friends decided we aren't friends anymore and we decided, I don't know you, you don't know me.

AND! My cat, Miley, has been missing for four days and we couldn't find her anywhere, but Just half an hour ago, I let the dogs go out, and heard her meowing. I followed the noise to a neighbor's backyard on the other side of the block, IN AN EFFING RACOON TRAP! She's okay now, but I'm just really shocked she's been there for four days and that person didn't even check the effing trap!

I'm sorry if this bothers some of my amazing readers, but I wanted to explain, and I'm really confused on what to think. Anyways!

One of my reveiws really struck me as odd. Laughable-CHICK wrote, " but look at me now...not so pretty..." I just felt the need to say something. If your still reading this, Laughable -CHICK, I want you to know that no matter how 'ugly' you think you are, there's someone out there who thinks you're beautiful. I know I'm not the prettiest, but like three guys have asked me out, all saying I was beautiful.

And if I can be counted as beautiful, then so can everyone else on Earth and beyond!

I don't like when people talk about themselves like that, because, and I'm not saying you're a bad person or anything, but I just want you to know that I want you to feel beautiful and special, because one of your closest friends could become the love of your love in a matter of seconds, and you won't realize it.

So keep your head held high, and spirits higher! And if that doesn't work, listen to Kelly Clarkson's new song, Stronger! That's the only thing that got me through my 'friendship divorce' as my brother calls it, with my EX best friend.

I hope you guys can forgive me for the late not-update!

(P.S. I just like doing ANs because in the Terms for you go over before making an account, it says, "This website is used for FANFICTION, not Author's Notes, Diary entries, etc..." I Just wanted to tick them off!)

OH! AND!...

The person who commentes on my One-Shot, DezzyKlipse, I DO have a DA account, the name's on my FanFiction homepage. Friend me when you find me! AND to DezzyKlipse, I was born and raised country and Imma stay dat way, thank yer very much! I Love how I can relate to the songs when I sing them! 


	12. Chapter 12

What up my peoplez! It's been a long time... hehe, sorry bout that.

Okay! Let's cut to the chase, Annoying Friends isn't going anywhere.

I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!

What I'm going to do is I'm going to only put important parts, not writing like I did before.

Like, I'll Put:

Baby's first steps, first words, first friend, etc.

Please keep reading! I hope you guys aren't mad, but look at it this way, the sooner this one's done, the sooner I can start Cadette Ride!

oh! AND! To make up for the time I lost, I'm telling you guys about my other Fanfic ideas! (NO STEALING!)

I'm doing a couple different ones:

The Long Road~ Max's parents get divorced and Jeb moves like 5 hours away, so Fang promises to go on the car rides with Max no matter what.

Cadette Ride~ already put up first chappie!

And I have one I'm working out with my friend, but she doesn't like Fax, or Max at all really, but she still wants to do a MR FF! We came up with a really good idea, but I'm hoping we can do one for Iggy, and I can have the other FF, and I'll just say she had the idea for it.

Update later in the day! 


	13. Chapter 13

Month 4!

Oh! GOD! SOMEBODY KILL ME!

That's all I thought when I was being rushed to the hospital to deliver Violet.

Currently, I was being rushed down the hospital aisles and into a white room.

It brought back memories of The School. i searched for Fang's face, only to see he wasn't in here. I started panicking.

"Where's Fang! I need Fang with me! Please!" I begged, feeling more vulnerable than I ever had before in my life. A nurse ran out of the room, hopefully to get Fang. Several moments later, the nurse ran in, being followed by Fang, who was in full body scrubs.

Fang ran right up to me and took my left hand, giving it a small reassuring squeaze.

"Alright, Max, start your breathing excercises." Instructed the doctor, who propped my feet up.

I squeazed my eyes shut as a wave of pain came through my whole lower body.

Fang was whispering soothing things into my ear through the whole procedure, making me feel better.

"Baby, just breathe, you'll be fine, keep breathing Max. I love you so much." Fang whispered, making me want to hit him.

~After the Procedure~

I lay there, covered in sweat, on the Hospital bed, with my baby girl in my arms.

Violet was completely healthy, as well as her wings.

She had my bright eyes, and Fang's skin tone.

The Flock came in to see the baby, two at a time.

First two, Gazzy and Angel.

They ran straight toward me, and just stared at baby Violet.

"Look, guys, you practically have a sister now." I said, gicing them a small smile.

"She's so small." Gazzy said, making me laugh.

"She's adorable." Angel added, turning to Fang, who had found a nice chair to sit in beside my bed.

"She's beautiful." Fang said, staring intently at Violet or me, I couldn't tell.

"He meant both of you, Max." Angel giggled, running towards the door with Gazzy.  
>Next two, Nudge and Iggy.<p>

"(Girly squeal) She's adorable! She's going to be the cutest thing ever! Imagine-" Fang slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Your going to wake Violet up, Nudge. Tone it down." He said, and released her.

She walked over to me, not saying a word. Nudge looked at me and Fang, then Violet.

"She looks just like both of you." Nudge said.

I smiled, then looked up, searching for Iggy. He was standing by the door, looking awkward. 'Poor guy' I thought, 'He can't see the baby.'

"Nudge, can you get Angel for me?" I asked quietly. She nods, turning to walk out the door.

A few moments later, Angel skipped into the room and looked at me.

'Angel, can you send Iggy a picture of Violet?'

'Sure, Max!'

Angel looked at me and violet, then she turned to Iggy.

After a second, Iggy fell to the floor, holding his head.

I smirk as Iggy sits up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks Angel." I said, giving her a thumbs up as she hops away.

Iggy then got up and turned to Fang.

"Dang! Fang, I knew Ma was pretty, but Dang! She's smokin' hot!" Iggy patted Fang on the back, making Fang glare, and me blush.

"Iggy, Angel gave you the picture to see the baby." I said slowly.

"Your baby is beautiful, Max. Fang, good job, bro." Iggy said, giving Fang another hug!

Everybody came and went, saying the same things, every so often giving Fang a death note about 'Taking care of me and the baby'.

That was mom.

END! R&R! 


	14. FANGLES!

A/N: Guys, I DID NOT END THE STORY YET! I HAVE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS, THEN I'M STARTING CADETTE RIDE.

~Baby's first words!~ Max's POV

"Violet, sweetie, can you say, 'Dada'?" I asked for the 5th time today.  
>She will not say anything.<p>

Currently, we (being me, Fang, and Violet.) are in our new house. We decided it would be best, considering Mom's house is only so big. Fang was in the kitchen, making dinner, ('Cus I can't cook) and I was in the living room, watching Violet.

Violet is a little daddy's girl. She smiled at Fang first, she prefers to be held by him, she even bit me! Rotten girl's taking after her father already.

"Babe, dinner's done!" Fang called from the kitchen. I still get butterflies when he calls me that. I walked over to Violet, who was sitting with her back to me, and picked her up, spinning her around.

"EEEEE!" Violet yelled, laughing and giggling as I took her into the kitchen.

I set Violet on my hip so I could get her booste seat out, when Fang walked over to kiss Violet on the head.

"Dada! Dada!" Violet cried. My head snapped up and I looked at Fang, who was staring wide eyed at Violet.

"That's right, sweetie. Dada." Fang said, softly, taking her from my arms, and hugging her to his chest.

" I knew she'd say Dada before mama." I mumbled, giving Fang and Violet a kiss.

After dinner, we settled down in the Living room, to see of Violet would talk some more. Fang was sitting up on the couch, Violet was sitting on the rug infront of us, and I was laying with my head on Fang's chest.

"Alright, baby girl, can you say, 'I love you'?" Fang asked, grinning like an idiot.  
>I laughed, but looked at Violet, hoping she would say I love you.<p>

Violet looked at me, and smiled, before stretching her wings out behind her, and she crawled over to us. Her wings were a beautiful raven black, with a chocolate brown streak going across them.

Violet crawled to the edge of the couch, where she was face to face with me, and yelled, "wuv ooh!"

I smiled as wide as Fang was, and picked our baby up and put her in my lap.

"I love you too, sweetie."

Then, I got a devious idea.

I pulled Violet close, and whispered in her ear. Violet giggled, and yelled, "FANGLES!"

Fang was not happy with me.

~END!~ For now.. MWAHAHAHA! How'd you like it? 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just don't feel the same about this story anymore! I think it's done, so I'm going to start my next story, Cadette Ride.

Before I go! I want you guys to see this review I got yesterday.

It said:  
>I hate your story! No affense, but you stink at writing stories. I still love you but your stories really do stink. Try to write better and update soon! Bye! I will review later!<p>

Your faithful reviewer,

SYOC stories rock

(P.S.) Tell me what you think about my review in the next chapter! If not, you will pay! :)

I was like, WTF? This person said I suck at writing but told me to update more! Well, If you don't like it, don't read it!

Hope you guys read Cadette Ride and all the stories following.

AND! To my reviewer, You Wish You Knew My Name, My favorite book is a tie between Maximum Ride and Skeleton Creek and My fav TV show is World's Dumbest! 


End file.
